


How it Happened (And How They Found Out)

by ElenaDamonForever81



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81
Summary: This is a story about Clay Spenser and Emma Hayes being together. How they started and how everyone in their family found out. AU.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 48
Kudos: 83





	1. Clay and Emma

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I own is the story line, I do not own any of these characters. They are property of the creators of CBS SEAL Team.

Clay Spenser and Emma Hayes Spenser were sitting on the couch in their house having a quiet night at home. They had been together for five years now and married for one. At 23, Emma was already a star in the music business and at 29, Clay was a Chief Petty Officer in the Navy. Emma smiled and thought of the life they had together. And in another month or so they would be welcoming another member of the Bravo family. Emma moved her hand down to her swollen stomach and rubbed. 

"What are you thinking about?" Clay asked noticing her movements.

"Just thinking about our lives together. How everything happened. Do you remember the first time we met?" Emma asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, I had just become a member of Bravo and was taking a shower in our cage room when Jace let you and Hannah Seaver in to wait for him." Clay started laughing. "I will never forget the look on your faces when I walked out of the shower."

FLASHBACK

"Here girls, you can stay in here. I'll be back in a minute." Jason said as he let Emma and Hannah into Bravo's cage room.

"Okay, dad." Emma said as she and Hannah walked into the empty room. All the cages were closed except for one. They moved to the seats that were in the middle of the room. They were talking softly when the door to the showers opened. Both Emma and Hannah turned around and saw Clay Spenser walking out in a towel.

"Um... hello" Clay said as he saw the teenage girls sitting there, "Um... how did you..."

"I'm Emma Hayes, Jason Hayes' daughter. This is Hannah Seaver, Adam Seaver's daughter. Dad said that we could wait in here for him." Emma said breaking through her shock first. Emma couldn't believe that a gorgeous man, with abs for days, could work with her dad. Hannah's shock broke and she looked anywhere but at Clay. 

"Oh... I'm Clay Spenser, I just got drafted to Bravo, nice to meet you." Clay said as he moved to shake their hands. Emma looked directly at his face and grabbed his hand, "Nice to meet you too". They both felt a spark, but ignored it. Hannah looked directly at his hand and mumbled her reply with a blush on his face. 

END FLASHBACK

"At least you were wearing a towel or Hannah may have hit the floor." Emma said laughing now too. 

"Hannah? What about you? I didn't see you complaining. At least Hannah had the decency to look away and be embarrassed."

"Oh, I was embarrassed, but I had never seen abs like that." Emma said moving to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm just glad none of the team walked in or Adam."

"Oh my God! Then I would have hit the floor." 

"I think that was the day I realized that you were the one."

"Really? I thought it was when we had that first BBQ after you joined Bravo and you saw me in a bikini." Emma said looking at him with squinted eyes.

FLASHBACK

It had been a month since Clay Spenser had joined Bravo. Jason had invited him to his house for his first official team get together... a bbq. Clay walked into Jason's house and was introduced to Alana, Mikey, Naima, Jameelah, and RJ. 

"Emma is changing so she can get in the pool with the kids. Come on, help us BBQ." Jason said as he pulled Clay outside to the grill. Blackburn, Sonny, Ray, Trent and Brock were watching the grill until Jason returned. 

"So, Blondie, you met everyone?" Sonny asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, I think so." Clay said as he looked around at everyone laughing and having a good time... this is what a family looks like. His eyes stopped at the patio door when he saw Emma Hayes walk out with RJ in her arms and Jameelah and Mikey running by her. She was wearing a navy blue minimum v-cut top and matching bottoms that showed off her tanned and toned abdomen and legs. 

"Daddy!" Jameelah screamed and ran to Ray, who smiled and picked her up.

"What you doin' bug?" Sonny asked her.

"Emmie is going to get in the pool with us!" Jameelah practically screamed causing all the men to laugh. 

"Come on, Meelah." Emma said walking towards the boys.

"Don't you think that suits showing a little too much, sunshine?" Sonny said to Emma not really being able to look at her, which was amusing to Clay.

"Uncle Sonny!" Emma said rolling her eyes and turning around the get in the pool.

"Spenser you still with us?" Blackburn asked with a scowl on his face as he watched Clay watch Emma walk away with the kids.

"Huh... oh... yeah. Cute kids." Clay said trying to cover his reaction to Emma. It worked because the boys returned to the grill. 

END FLASHBACK

"No, that was the day I realized that I loved you."

"We weren't even together then."

"I still knew."

"How about when we did start dating?"

"You mean when you were crying about your ex boyfriend and I kissed you?"

"Yeah."

FLASHBACK

Alana was with Mikey on a weekend trip for hockey and Jason, Ray, and Sonny were on a mission without the rest of Bravo. Jason had asked Clay to stop by his house and check on Emma. 

Clay walked up the front step of the Hayes house and noticed that the door was cracked open. He pushed the door open and saw Emma crying on the couch.

"Em?" Clay asked as he walked into the living room. "Are you okay?" He asked wanting to comfort her but also not wanting to scare her.

Emma shook her head and continued to cry. 

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Clay said starting to worry.

"N... N... No... My... my boyfriend... broke... up with... me. He... he... he... wanted to... you know... and I... wouldn't." Emma chocked out with a sob. Clay moved towards the couch and sat beside her. 

"Did he..." Clay tried to ask but could not get out the words. Hoping that she wasn't...

"NO! No, he just yelled and told me it was over and stormed out." Emma said finally looking at Clay. 

"What can I do?"

"Would you hold me?" Emma asked hating to feel weak.

"Yeah. Whatever you need." Clay said as he wrapped his arms around Emma. She continued to cry for a few minutes until she suddenly stopped. "He isn't worth it, Emma."

"I didn't really like him anyway. I'm upset because all he wanted from me was... you know..."

"Yeah, well boys are jerks." Clay said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, men... men aren't jerks. At least, not the ones I know." Emma said looking into his eyes. 

Clay looked into her eyes and lent down. Emma met him half way and they kissed. It was a passionate kiss. It was everything that Emma had thought it would be. They kissed for a few minutes and they shifted until Clay was laying on the couch and Emma was on top of him. 

"Emma... Emma. As much as I'm enjoying this. You are vulnerable right now and I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Clay said as he pulled his mouth from hers and put his hands on her waist.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize. I enjoyed it, really and when you aren't heart broken, I would love to take you out."

"I'd like that." Emma said smiling at him. Clay returned the smile and pulled her into his embrace. 

END FLASHBACK

"I was worried that you guys were going to come up with a plan to kill him or something." 

"Well... we did think about it. I mean, Sonny and Jason were livid when you told them about why he broke up with you. You should have seen them at work the next day."

"Imagine what would have happened if dad and the rest of the boys found out we got together that day or that you kissed me."

"I'm just glad Jason didn't see."

"Dad? You better be glad Uncle Sonny didn't see."

"True. Even after you and I got married he still gives me death glares. When we announced you were pregnant, he did not talk to me for a week afterwards unless it was about work."

"Seriously? I can't believe that! We had been together for years and we were married for like 5 months before we announced that I was pregnant. He had to know that we had sex."

"I think it is just that he still sees you as his little princess and he doesn't want to think of you like that." 

"I know. But, even dad took it better that we were together and he seemed happy that I'm pregnant." 

FLASHBACK

Clay and Emma walked into the Hayes' house with huge smiles on their faces. Jason was hosting a party for their family and everyone was going to be there... today was the day to tell them. Emma was in the kitchen with the women and they were laughing and joking while the men were outside by the grill talking and enjoying themselves. They finish the food and everyone sits at the table to eat. After finishing the meal, everyone retires into the living room and Clay and Emma know that its the right time. 

"Okay, everyone sit. Emma and I have something to say." Clay said as everyone moved into the living room. Jason, Mikey, and Mandy sat on the couch with Ray and Naima (who was on Ray's lap). Sonny and Lisa were in his armchair. Trent and Brock are in the two seating couch with Cerberus on the floor beside them. Eric is sitting in his chair as well. 

"What is it, loverboy?" Sonny asked as they settled into the seats.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Naima asked knowing that Emma and Clay had just gotten married a few months before and they could be coming out of their "honeymoon" stage. 

"Everything is great, Aunt Naima."

"Yeah, well you guys know that Emma and I have been married for several months."

"5 months to be exact." 

"Right 5 months, well... Emma and I have decided to extend our family."

Everyone sat there in silence. "You mean that the two of you are going to try to have a baby?" Lisa said with a smile.

"Well... we really don't need to try." Emma smiled.

"Wait... whoa, whoa, whoa. Emmie, are you saying that you're pregnant." Jason said with wide eyes.

"WHAT!" Sonny and Ray shouted out.

"Yes, Clay and I are having a baby." Emma said squealing. Mandy, Naima, and Lisa jumped up and wrapped Emma in a hug. Eric, Jason, Ray, Trent, and Brock shook Clay's hand and hugged Emma. Sonny kind of stood back and didn't say much. He shook Clay's hand and hugged Emma with a silent, "Congratulations."

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" Jason said with a huge smile and hugged Emma again. "I'm so happy for you, baby girl."

"Thanks daddy." 

END FLASHBACK

"Do you remember when everyone found out about us being together?" Clay asked, smirking remembering the anger, laughs and understanding moments from each of their family members once they realized that their rookie and baby Hayes were together.


	2. Hannah Seaver Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's daughter, who is Emma's best friend, find out about Clay and Emma's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews and interest in this story. As mentioned, I do not own any of the character's, they are owned by the creators of CBS SEAL Team.

Hannah POV

What is going on with Emma? She is acting weird. Not that being happy is weird but... I stop in my tracks. She smiles all the time, has a skip in her step and every time she gets a text she moves her phone out of view and blushes. Emma is acting like she has a boyfriend. OMG! Emma has a boyfriend! Why wouldn't she tell me?

"Hey Hannie." Emma said coming up beside me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing much. Do you want to hang out after school today?" I asked her to see what she would say.

"I...I'd love to, but I have something to do after." Emma said kind of blowing me off. 

"Really, what's that?" I ask knowing that there wasn't anything to drastic she had to do. Uncle Jason was home after all. 

"Just some homework... yeah that's it... a lot of homework. See you!" Emma said lamely as she walked away from me into class. 

Later that day

School finally let out and I was still thinking about Emma. She had to have a boyfriend that was the only explanation. I'll get her to tell me eventually. I decided that I would drop all my stuff at home and then go to the movies. 

As I walked into the theater I noticed that it wasn't busy. I looked around and my jaw dropped. Emma was standing by the concession stand holding a drink and a bucket of popcorn, smiling. I was about to walk up to her when I saw a tall man reach his arm around Emma and kiss her. I couldn't see who it was but I knew it was her boyfriend. I KNEW IT! As they both turned around my heart stopped beating... Clay Spenser had his arm around Emma. 

I walk over to them, "Emma?" They freeze and turn around slowly.

"Hannah..." Emma said shocked. 

"You're dating Clay? Oh my god! You're dating Clay!" 

"Yes" Emma said nervously. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hannah asked hurt that her best friend would keep a secret like this from her.

"We haven't told anyone. It's rather new and we want to make sure that it works before people know." Clay spoke up.

"Ok, I can understand that. But, I do have one thing to say," Hannah paused looking at both of them, then smiling. "I love it! The two of you make an adorable couple. Oh My God! I'm so happy!" Hannah said hugging them both. 

"Hannah, promise me you won't tell anyone, especially not your dad." Emma said. 

"Of course, your secret is safe with me."


	3. Naima and Ray Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about how Ray and Naima find out about Clay and Emma. It also shows their reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters, just the story line. Thank you to all who have reviewed.

Ray and Naima Perry were out celebrating their 11 year wedding anniversary. They walked into a really nice restaurant in Virginia Beach. Ray gave the woman at the podium his last name and she seated them both. 

"Ray, this is so nice."

"Yes, it is." He said looking around the restaurant. "I hope you like it."

"I do... It's so beau..." Naima stopped mid-sentence because something caught her eye. A young couple was sitting in a booth in the corner. They were close and giggling with one another. The man leaned over and kissed the woman on the lips and then pulled back with a smile, the woman blushed and leaned into his shoulder. 

"What is it, Naima?" Ray asked concerned.

"Ray, doesn't that look like Clay and Emma?" Naima said nodding her head in the young couple's direction. Ray turned around and his eyes grew wide. 

"It is Spenser and Em. What are they doing here? Together?"

"Well, from the looks of it, they are on a date."

"Oh, the kid is so going to get it. Excuse me." Ray said as he got up from the table. Naima grabbed his arm, "you aren't going without me and if you think you are, you're crazy."

They both moved from their table and walked over to the booth. Clay and Emma were in the middle of a sweet kiss when Ray and Naima slid into the other side of the booth. 

"What to explain to us what the hell is going on here?" Ray asked causing Emma and Clay to jump apart.

"Uncle Ray?" Emma said.

"Yeah. Emma, what the hell are you doing here, and with Spenser?" Ray asked as patient as he could, his anger seeping through his voice.

Emma looked at Clay then back at her godparents. "Clay and I are celebrating our three month anniversary." 

"You've been dating each other for three months?!" Ray exclaimed, now clearly angry.

"Yes Ray, Emma and I have been together three months. We wanted to be sure we would have a future together before we told anyone."

"Does Jason know you are together?" Naima asked.

"No, we haven't told him or anyone really. The only other person that knows, besides the two of you now, is Hannah Seaver." Clay said.

"Well, you better tell him soon." Naima said sliding out of the booth.

"We are not finished talking about this, Bravo 6." Ray said glaring at Clay before following behind his wife back to their table. 

"Well that went well." Emma said blushing and feeling awkward. Clay forced a smile. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Ray and Naima are driving home and thinking about what they saw at the restaurant. Ray was basically fuming while Naima was quiet. 

"What the hell is he thinking?" Ray practically screamed. "And Emma, she is too young to be dating Spenser." 

"Look, I wasn't happy about this at first either, but it makes sense when you think about it."

"What do you mean it makes sense?"

"Clay and Emma do have a lot in common and she understands what it means for Clay to be a SEAL. I think that she would be the good companion for Clay and that Clay would be good for her."

"I still don't like it." Ray said as they turned into their driveway. 

"It isn't your decision or mine. It's Emma and Clay's." Naima said getting out of the car. 

"Jason is going to kill Spenser when he finds out."

"You gonna stop him, Ray?"

"Are you kidding? I'll be helping him and Sonny bury the body."


	4. Lisa Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Lisa Davis finds out about Clay and Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any SEAL Team character.

Lisa Davis was running around the C-130 trying to make sure all the equipment was on board before Bravo Teams latest spin-up. Jason and Ray were looking through their gear, Sonny and Clay were trying to move something onto the plane, Trent was checking his medical supplies and Brock was making sure that he had everything he would need for himself and Cerberus. She moved towards Clay's backpack when she heard a ding. She moved to call for Clay, but he had gone back into the DEVGRU building with Sonny to get more equipment. 

'I guess I'll just see who it is. Hopefully it's nothing too important.' She reached into his backpack and pulled out his phone and she was surprised. There was a text message from Emma Hayes. Before she even read the message, she knew something was up because her name had a red heart and kissing face emoji next to it. She opened the message and read, 'Clay, baby, just got your text. Stay save and come home soon. I love you and can't wait to see you!'

Lisa's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. 'Spenser is dating Emma. Spenser is dating Emma!'

Clay walked up to her and noticed his phone in her hands. "Davis? What's up?"

"I... I heard your phone and I wanted to make sure it wasn't important."

"Oh, okay. Who was it?" 

"Your girlfriend.... Emma. Clay, what the hell are you thinking?" Lisa asked quietly so no one would hear. 

"Lisa," Clay began talking but she cut him off. 

"Clay, this is Jason Hayes' daughter for god sake. When everyone finds out that you are doing Emma Hayes, they are going to kill you!" 

"Hey, I'm not doing Emma. I'm dating Emma. We've been together for four months."

"You are still dating a teenage girl. Why?"

"Because Emma and I like each other. We are a lot alike. We understand each other." 

"Jason is going to kill you!"

"Lisa."

"Hell, Sonny is going to kill you."

"Lisa, Emma and I are happy."

Lisa sighed, "I've known Emma a long time. Since she was little. I just, I don't want to see her hurt. Or you either for that matter." 

"I appreciate that."

Lisa shook her head, "Good luck once everyone finds out."


	5. Mandy Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Mandy finds out about Clay and Emma's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters or scenes from CBS SEAL Team.

Jason, Ray, Sonny, Trent, Brock and Clay were standing around a huge grill where Sonny was cooking ribs. Lisa Davis was going to Officer Candidate School and they were saying, 'Adios Davis' . Emma, Naima, Mandy and Lisa were standing over near the picnic table talking and laughing. Emma excused herself and walked over to her father and the guys. She heard them talking about their next deployment and she asked Jason and Clay if they were going to be shot at. Jason reassured her that they would not be getting shot at as did Ray. Clay mentioned something about being disappointed at that and Jason said, "Uncle Clay why don't you eat something." Everyone shared a laughed, they were running out of beer in the cooler so Emma volunteered to get some more. Clay offered to carry the cooler for her. They disappeared behind a building to get the beer out of Jason's truck. 

"So do you want to help load the cooler, Uncle Clay?" Emma joked. 

Clay groaned and pulled her closer to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Please, never use those words again."

Emma giggled and kissed him passionately. 

They were wrapped in each other when Mandy walked around the corner, her eyes popped out of her head and her jaw dropped to the ground. 

'Clay is kissing Emma. What the hell?!' 

"What the hell is going on here?" Mandy asked making Clay and Emma jumped away from each other. 

"Mandy..." Clay started.

"Does Jason know about the two of you?"

"No, he doesn't know." Emma replied. 

"No, no. This is not happening. Jason is going to kill you, Spenser. You are fooling around with your Master Chief's daughter. What's the matter with you?" 

"I'm not fooling around with..."

"And Emma, I thought you didn't want to date anyone in the military."

"That was before I met Clay." Emma said looking at Clay to let him know she was serious about them. Clay smiled. 

"Spenser, do you have any idea about the repercussions this could have for the team? For you, if the two of you break off this fling."

"This isn't a fling, Mandy!" Clay raised his voice. "We are happy, this is what we want. 

"When are you going to tell Jason?"

"We haven't decided yet. We've only been together about five months."

"Who else knows about this relationship?"

"Hannah Seaver, Uncle Ray, Aunt Naima, and Aunt Lisa."

"You better tell Jason soon, or I will." Mandy said glaring at Clay then walking away.


	6. Jason Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! This is the big chapter.... Jason finds out Clay and Emma are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it with a different outcome than most people would think (I believe), but its what I feel may happen. I hope everyone enjoys it. Sonny's reaction (which is the next chapter), will probably be the best.

Clay, Brock, Sonny, Trent, Blackburn, Ray and Jason were sitting around a table in the Philippines playing cards. They had been deployed for six weeks and Sonny was getting antsy. Not that he didn't enjoy the "Dirt, Dirt, Gucci" mission, but he missed being shot at. 

"Come on man, why is everyone so calm. I wish we could get some action." Sonny said for the umpteenth time making all the boys chuckle. 

"Son, just enjoy the piece and quiet." Clay said smiling as he looked at his friend.

"Why are you so calm, Sunshine? Huh, I'm surprised you aren't foaming at the mouth wanting some action."

"I am enjoying some off time." Clay said trying to be convincing, it doesn't work.

"Come on Spenser, seriously, you look almost too relaxed for a boring deployment."

"I'm just glad that we aren't risking our lives day in and day out. I'd actually like to be sure I make it home..." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... you have a new girl don't yuh..." Sonny said smiling like he just hit the jackpot. 

"What... why would you say that?" Clay said trying to act cool, Ray rolled his eyes. 

"You do... who is she? What does she look like? Please tell me you aren't with Stella again."

"Sonny, I am not with Stella."

"Thank god, brother. You could do so much better than Ms. College Student." 

"But... you're right I am seeing someone."

"Tell us! Don't keep us in suspense." 

"Sonny! I would rather not right now."

"Why, isn't it serious?" Ray interjected, wanting to make sure that Clay wasn't using his god-daughter, but since no one else on the team knew... he couldn't come directly out with it.

"Of course it is, but it's a delicate situation." Clay said glaring at Ray. 

"Why is it delicate?" Jason asked.

"Well... she is several years younger then I am and we haven't really told anyone about us."

"How old is she?" Blackburn asked curiously.

Clay eyed all the men and took a deep breath. "19."

"What?!" Trent and Brock asked surprised. Jason, Blackburn, and Sonny just stare at him.

"How serious can you're relationship with a 19 year old be?" Sonny asked.

"Very serious. I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I take it you haven't met her parents because you're still alive. I mean, if a man you're age told me he was dating Emma... probably be hell to pay."

"Really, but Emma is so mature for her age." Clay said treading on thin ice, testing the waters.

"She's still my little girl." Jason said defensively and eyed him suspiciously. 

"Yeah, well... my girlfriend is afraid that her dad won't take it well. I hope that once he knows, he realizes how much I love her and that I would do anything in my power to keep her safe and that I would never intentionally hurt her. See, my girl, she's perfect. Beautiful, smart, funny, reliable, caring, honest, understanding, strong, a little sassy and she knows how to stand up for herself. She's perfect." Clay finished and everyone one of his brothers had different expressions on their faces. 

"So, you afraid to tell her dad because of the age difference, or is there another reason?" Blackburn asked, curious as to why Bravo's cocky rookie would be afraid of telling someone he's dating their daughter. 

"Well..."

"Well... what Clay?" Trent asked, knowing this would not be good. 

"Let's just say that her dad is in a position to make my life a living hell."

"What, her dad on the teams?" Sonny asked. 

"He's more than just on the teams, he's a legend on the teams... can we go back to our card game please." 

No one said anything else and they returned to their card game.

________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, they were all back in the hotel they were staying in. The conversation during cards never left Jason's mind. It was like Clay was trying to tell him something during his speech without actually coming out and saying it. Then it hit him... Emma had been a ray of sunshine over the last few months. He hadn't seen her this happy since, well, forever. She would always have her phone and sometimes when she looked at it, she would smile the biggest smile he had seen since she was a little girl. Could it be that Clay was dating Emma?

Jason got up from his bed and walked towards Clay's room. He knocked on the door. Clay opened the door and let him inside.

"Spenser... the girl you have back home. Tell me about her." 

"Well, she's lived in Virginia Beach all her life. She just started college and she has a brother. Like I said, her dad is a SEAL."

"He DEVGRU or Teams 2,4, 8 or 10?" 

Clay swallowed, "DEVGRU." 

"What does she look like?"

"She has blonde hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile that could bring sunshine to a rainy day and weaken the knees of any man." Clay told Jason making eye contact and Jason already knew the answer to his next question. 

"Are you dating my daughter?"

"Yes."

"How long?" Jason asked trying not to fly off the handle. 

"About six months."

"SIX MONTHS!"

Clay nodded silently. 

"Does anyone know?"

"Hannah, Ray, Naima, Mandy and Davis"

Jason looked at him with a angry glare. "I understand Hannah and maybe Naima. But why the hell does Ray, Mandy and Davis know before I did?"

"Emma and I went to a restaurant on a date and Ray and Naima were there. Davis knows because Emma sent me a text while we were trying to get everything boarded before a spin-up and she looked at my phone. Mandy knows because she caught us kissing at the BBQ for Davis." 

"You aren't just using her, are you Spenser?"

"No, Jace. Of course not. We didn't plan on being together, it just happened."

"When did it happen?"

"It happened after he ex dumped her cause she wouldn't sleep with him."

Jason closed his eyes, not wanting to picture his precious baby girl doing anything like that. "Are you and Emma... Have you... I mean, you know..." Jason asked trying to ask without knowing how to say the words.

"Sleeping together? No, no. We haven't. I have not wanted to rush her into anything she's not ready for, we are going at her speed, I haven't wanted to make her uncomfortable or feel like I'm forcing her to do anything."

Jason sighed. "I'm not okay with this."

"Look, Jace..."

"I'm not okay with this... yet. I need time and I need to talk to both you and Emma. I just... need time."

"I respect that." 

"But listen to me, Spenser and listen good. If you do anything to hurt my baby, ANYTHING... I will kill you." 

"I respect that too."


	7. Sonny Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Sonny finds out about Clay and Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters.

Sonny was driving through Virginia Beach looking for something to do. He drove my Clay's apartment and his eyes popped out of his head, Clay and Emma Hayes were sitting inside his truck laughing. 'What the hell are they doing together?' Sonny thought and he almost wrecked his truck when he saw Clay slid over and kiss Emma on the mouth. 

"What the hell?" Sonny exclaimed as he slammed on his brakes. He pulled into the parking lot, got out of his truck and walked over to Clay's truck. 

Clay and Emma were in the middle of a passionate kiss when Clay's door swung open and Sonny pulled him away from Emma, out of the truck and slammed him against the side. Sonny hit him in the face and then in the stomach.

"Uncle Sonny, stop!" Emma yelled as she came around the front of the truck. "Stop!" She pulled Sonny off Clay and got between them. 

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Sonny asked, trying to get to Clay. Emma stood fully in front of him and gave him the patented Jason Hayes glare, which stopped him in his tracks. 

"I was kissing my boyfriend. What the hell are you doing, Uncle Sonny?" Emma asked as she turned to look at Clay, who was rubbing his jaw and holding his stomach. "Are you okay?" Clay nodded. 

"What do you mean kissing your boyfriend? There is no way in hell this is happening!" 

Emma took a step towards Sonny so she was only inches away from him. "Uncle Sonny, it's been happening for months now. I love him and he loves me."

"Does Jason know about this?"

"Yeah, Son, he..." Clay started but was interrupted by Sonny. 

"I don't want to talk to you right now. I can't get the image of you and my little princess out of my mind." 

"Dad does know, Uncle Sonny." Emma said getting Sonny's attention.

"And Spenser isn't dead? What the hell is the matter with him?" Sonny asked rhetorically. 

"Dad just wants me to be happy. I hope that is what you want too, Uncle Sonny."

"It is princess, but... wait, was Emma the person you were talking about in the Philippines?"

"Yeah, that was the night Jason found out."

"This isn't a game to you right, blondie. You aren't just using her for your amusement?" 

"No, Sonny, I'm not. I love her and I would never treat her that way." 

"And you're happy?" Sonny asked Emma. 

She smiled, "yes, Uncle Sonny. I'm happier than I have been in years. Please, I don't want this to come between you and Clay. Will you try to accept the fact that we are together?"

"It may take awhile, but I love both of you, you like a daughter and him like a brother. I'll try, for your Emmie, but I make no promises."

Emma and Clay both nodded. Sonny let out a deep breath, "don't hurt her or you'll regret it." Clay nodded again and Sonny turned around and walked back to his truck. He got in and looked back at the young couple, Emma was trying to look at Clay's jaw and Clay was trying to convince Emma that he was fine. Clay pulled her hands to his lips and kissed them, then kissed her forehead. 'I guess they do make a cute couple, but if he hurts her I'll kill him, brother or not'. Sonny shook his head and pulled out to head home, he needed some good beer and a good nights sleep.


	8. Trent Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter Trent finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews.

Clay walked into the teams cage room at 6:00 am the day after his confrontation with Sonny. Trent was the only member of the team there. 

"Morning, Trent." 

"Morning, Clay." Trent said as he turned and looked at Clay. "What happened to your eye?"

"Misunderstanding." 

"What was the misunderstanding about?" Trent said walking over to Clay and inspecting his eye.

Clay sighed, "I'm dating Emma."

"Emma?"

"Hayes. Emma Hayes." 

Trent froze and just looked at him. 

"You aren't going to punch me too, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to hit you. Did Jason do that?"

"No, Sonny did."

"Not surprising. Sonny is overprotective of Emma, always has been."

"Jason actually took me dating his daughter well."

"Obviously better than Sonny." 

"Well, Jason didn't find out by seeing us kissing."

"Oh, I didn't need that image." Trent said moving back to his cage. 

"You don't have anything to say about me and Emma?"

"I have a lot of things to say, but it's not my place."

"I want to hear it. You don't think it's a good idea." 

"I think that if something happens to you, it would break Emma's heart and that would make us hurt even worse than we would losing a brother. I think that if something happens and you broke up, it could be devastating for your career and for your position on this team... but, if you and Emma are really serious about each other, I think it's worth it."

"I love her, Trent."

"Then I don't have a problem with the two of you. Just don't hurt her."

"I won't, at least not on purpose."

"Then there is nothing else to say." Trent said as he left the cage room to go workout.


	9. Brock Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock finds out Clay and Emma are in a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters, but I love them so.

Brock and Cerberus walked into Clay's apartment building on a Saturday afternoon. They were supposed to be watching a football game that night, but Brock came over early to set up the snacks. He knocked on the door to the apartment and was totally shocked when Emma opened the door in just one of Clay's shirt. 

"Uncle Brock? I thought it was dad." Emma was just as shocked to see Brock as he was to see her. 

"Emma, what are you doing here? In Spenser's apartment? In his shirt?" 

"I spent the night here." 

Brock's eyes widened, "what do you mean you 'spent the night'?"

"Clay and I have been dating for the past seven months..."

Brock just looked at her for a moment and sighed deeply, "I need to sit down." Emma waived Brock in and he sat on the couch, Cerb beside him on the floor. 

"Clay's in the shower. I was going over to Aunt Naima's so you boys could enjoy your game." 

"Since you were expected Jason, I assumed that he knows about you and Clay."

"Yes, Clay told him while you guys were in the Philippines."

"You were who he was taking about there? It all makes sense now. I mean... are you guys happy? He is treating you well, isn't he?"

"Yes, he treats me like a queen. I'm so happy, happier than I've ever thought possible."

"Good. I'm happy for you. Just make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"He's not going to hurt me, Uncle Brock."

"He better not. I love him like a brother, but you are my niece. I love you both."

"We love you too, Uncle Brock." Emma says as she moved to hug him, Clay comes out to this scene. 

"So, I guess you know." He said as Emma and Brock looked at him. 

"Yeah, I hope the two of you are happy together. I hope that neither of you get hurt if this goes bad." 

"It won't go bad." Clay and Emma said at the same time.


	10. Blackburn Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Blackburn finds out about Emma and Clay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. I've had so much fun writing and reading your reviews. Things have been busy the last couple of days or I would have posted sooner.

They were at Jason's house having their weekly family/team barbecue, the kids (Mikey and Jameelah) were playing at one end of the pool, while Emma and Clay were at the other end with RJ. Blackburn glanced at the rest of his men standing around the grill. He glanced at the pool and could not believe what he saw. 

Emma and Clay were sharing a sweet kiss. Blackburn went over to the boys, "When did that happen?"

All the guys looked into the pool, "about eight months ago", Jason finally answered while moving his eyes back to the steaks. 

"And you are okay with that? Spenser and Emma..."

"I really do not have a choice. Emma is an adult and I can't tell her what the do or who to date."

"Besides, now that I think about it... Clay isn't the worst person Emma could have chosen to date." Ray added to the conversation, making all his brothers nod their heads. 

"And we know the kid would protect Emma, which when you think about it is what we all want for her." Sonny said before taking a huge gulp of his beer. 

"Wait! All of you know? When did you find out? How?" Blackburn asked all of Bravo. 

"Well, I think that Ray was the first one of us to know." Jason said looking at his 2IC. 

Ray nodded, "yeah, Naima and I were at a fancy restaurant when we saw Emma and Clay kissing in a booth in the corner. I think they were celebrating their three month anniversary."

"What was your reaction?" Blackburn asked. 

Ray chuckled, "I wanted to rip the kid limb from limb, but after leaving that night and over the last several months I've realized that if I had to choose anyone for my goddaughter, it would be someone like Spenser." 

"Davis found out next, I think." Sonny put his two cents into the conversation. 

"Then Mandy and then myself." Jason said next. 

"When did you find out?"

"While we were in the Philippines." 

"You mean the girl Spenser was talking about was Emma?" 

"Yep. I wanted to kill Spenser, but seeing my baby girl with a huge smile on her face, I'm glad I didn't."

"Well, I almost did kill the kid when I found out." Sonny said as he took another swig of his beer.

"Why, what did you do?" 

"Well, I saw them kissing in his truck outside his apartment and I went over and pulled him out. Then punched him... twice." 

"Yeah, that's when I found out. I noticed the black eye and asked." Trent said finally making a comment. 

"I guess I was the last one of us to find out. I knocked on the kids door and Emma answered wearing only his shirt." Brock said making all his brothers look at him. 

"What do you mean, 'wearing only his shirt'?" Jason asked slowly. 

"I mean she wasn't wearing pants with the shirt, but she may have been wearing shorts. Spenser's shirt was long on her." 

"Well, I guess that means we really need to get used to them being together." Sonny said getting a new beer. 

The guys nodded. "We thought you knew or we would have told you, Blackburn." 

'Why am I always the last to know these things?', Blackburn thought as he watched Clay and Emma kiss in the pool, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions about what the write next, let me know.


End file.
